Cette nuit là
by Les Sckotchs
Summary: Remus raconte ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là...(fic très courte)


Cette nuit là  
  
Note de l'auteur : Hello, ici la Sckotchée (une des Sckotchés). Voilà, hier soir, lundi 2 juin, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur Remus Lupin. Banal me direz vous mais avant, comme c'est mon personnage préféré, j'avais un peu peur de faire une horreur…mais j'ai repris un peu confiance en moi et c'est ce qui vous permet de lire ce qui va suivre.   
  
Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire que la chanson qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire sur Remus est une chanson qui n'est, certes, pas très connue mais que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. En voici le refrain :   
  
Lune, lune,  
  
Pourquoi tu m'suis partout.  
  
Lune, lune,  
  
J'suis pendu à ton cou.  
  
Deux choses l'une  
  
T'es ronde ou bien croissant,  
  
Quand tu t'allumes,   
  
Je te rejoins souvent.  
  
Clin d'œil  
  
Bon, et maintenant, voilà l'histoire…  
  
Je ne pensait pas que je raconterai un jour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, mais là, il le faut absolument. Les souvenirs de cette nuit pèsent trop lourd sur mon esprit pour que je les supporte seul. J'avais sept ans quand c'est arrivé.  
  
Cet après midi là, je me promenait dans les bois avec mes parents. Je me souviens que nous avons pique-niqué sous un gros chêne, je me souviens de l'odeur de la forêt, des bruits que faisaient les écureuils et autres petits animaux. Puis nous avons continué de marcher, quand soudain, je vis un papillon, un splendide papillon avec des ailes bleues et rouges et qui avait l'air blessé. Il voletait un peu mais se posait très souvent. Je voulus le ramener à la maison pour le soigner mais lorsque je m'approchais, il s'envolait et se reposait un peu plus loin. Je suivis ainsi le papillon plus loin dans les bois.   
  
Si bien que lorsque je me suis retourné, mes parents n'étaient plus là. Je sentis alors une vague de panique m'envahir, j'étais perdu. Si jamais je ne retrouvais pas mes parents avant la tombée de la nuit, je serais à la merci de toutes sortes de bêtes sauvages. Ne sachant plus que faire, j'ai de nouveau tourné la tête vers le papillon mais il était parti. Je me suis donc mis à marcher le plus vite possible, je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais mais j'étais certain que si je marchais toujours tout droit, je finirais bien par sortir de la forêt.   
  
J'avais dû me déplacer sur toute la longueur du bois car, à la tombée de la nuit, j'étais toujours perdu, et j'avais mal aux pieds. C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit de pas dans les feuilles mortes.  
  
- Maman ? appelais-je. Papa ?  
  
Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Un long hurlement retentit. Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Quelques secondes après, un immense loup bondit devant moi et me fixa de ses yeux jaunes menaçants. Il s'avança lentement tandis que moi, je restais là, sans pouvoir bouger. J'entendais une petite voix dans ma tête qui me criais « Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Sauve toi ! », mais je ne pouvais pas m'en aller, mes jambes refusaient obstinément de m'obéir. Alors que le loup me touchait presque, je finit par réussir à me retourner et à me sauver. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru ainsi. Je ne me retournais pas, de peur de ralentir, mais j'entendais le prédateur derrière moi, le martèlement régulier de ses pattes sur le sol, ses grognements. J'étais à bout de souffle mais si je m'arrêtais, c'était la mort assurée.   
  
Un racine mal placée me fit trébucher. J'essayais de me relever mais j'avais dû me fouler la cheville. Le loup bondit sur moi et je sentis une douleur aigüe au bras gauche, il venait de me mordre. Mes souvenirs de ce qui se passa ensuite son assez flous, tout tournait, tout était comme noyé dans l'eau. Je me souviens avoir vu une forme surgissant d'un buisson s'élancer sur l'animal, à en juger par les bois qu'il avait sur la tête, j'en déduis que ça devait être un cerf, ou plutôt un animagus…mon père. Combien de fois l'avais-je vu se transformer devant moi… Puis plus rien, tout devint noir et froid.  
  
Des voix. D'abord la voix de mon père, puis celle d'un homme inconnu.   
  
- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de…commençait mon père.  
  
- Non, je suis désolé, la lycanthropie ne se soigne pas.  
  
Je mis quelques temps à assimiler ce que je venais d'entendre. La licanthropie ne se soigne pas…la licanthropie…J'avais déjà entendu ce mot, dans un livre…dans un livre sur les loup-garous ! J'étais un…  
  
J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. J'étais dans un hôpital. Mes parents dicutaient avec un docteur qui me tournait le dos. Ma mère fut la première à s'apercevoir que j'étais réveillé.  
  
- Remus ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi.  
  
Sa voix résonna en écho dans ma tête. Mes parents m'embrassèrent.  
  
- Remus, tu…tu es…enfin, cette nuit, tu t'es fait…  
  
- Je sais, fis-je d'une voix rauque.  
  
- Oh, Remus, je suis désolée…  
  
- Non, non, c'est ma faute, dis-je.  
  
- Non, bien sûr que non…répondit mon père.   
  
Je fermais les yeux et me rendormis. J'étais encore trop faible pour poursuivre le débat avec mes parents. Mes rêves furent peuplés de loups et de cerf.  
  
J'étais devenu un loup-garou.  
  
Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne pense pas faire un second chapitre mais si vous me le demandez…peut-être.   
  
Allez,  
  
Bye,  
  
Gwendoline la Fantasque 


End file.
